This continuation grant application with a progress report proposes the continuation of established headquarters at the University of Texas System Cancer Center M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute for the administration of the National Large Bowel Cancer Project. The national renewal research plan has been implemented and the proposed program for the 07 year presented; it identifies the continuation and expansion of research programs designed to pursue the application of modern methods of biomedical and clinical research toward the prevention, control, and cure of large bowel cancer in seven broad areas: (1) Identification of Causes and Inhibitors of Such Causal Factors; (2) Biochemical and Molecular Controls (a) clarifying mechanisms of carcinogenesis, (b) developing markers for early detection, (c) targets for pharmacological agents in developing chemotherapeutic methods of treatment; (3) Identification of Individual at High Risk; (4) Early Diagnosis and Prevention; (5) Application of Pharmacological Methods in the Development of New Chemotherapeutic Treatments; (6) Application of Treatment and Prevention Methods Derived from Modern Tumor Immunobiology; and (7) Research Treatment. The project will continue to be administered by the National Project Director, Associate Director (Chairman, Working Cadre and Coordinator, Scientific Program) and Working Cadre of 15 biomedical scientists responsible for the development and review of scientific programs and applications for research grants-in-aid in cooperation with consultant scientists.